


奶油（下）

by brilliant1007



Series: 奶油 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	奶油（下）

他的身体很敏感，不对，是皮肤很敏感。平时带个手表项链，就会把皮肤磨得通红。我吮吸过得乳头，通红发胀，胸肌也被我揉捏的发红，雪白的身体，泛着淡淡的粉红，看着真的很容易上头。  
舌头舔过他的腹肌，很紧实，练得非常到位，一块一块，如同精美的白巧克力，混杂着奶油气息，在我高温的舌苔舔舐下，会融化一般。从腹肌，到人鱼线，真让人甘之如饴。低沉的闷哼声，不比他舞台上高亢的吟唱，沙哑性感，我渴望做得更多一些，让他叫出来，释放出来。  
内裤几乎都被他的前列腺液浸得湿透，就差探出裤头。可我有些苦恼，虽然我告诉自己美人不玩那和阳萎没什么差别，但是我还是忌惮他，他在我心里是最高洁的人，甚至他平时流露出的可爱傻气，我都不太记得，只记得他冷冷的模样，我们跳不好，就会一本正经地训话。  
我用牙齿咬住他的内裤边，又松开了，抬头想得到他的首肯，他却对我突然停下来表示非常不满意。眼眸低垂没好气的看了我一眼。自己那只好看的右手，开始将他本该早就脱下来的内裤扒下来。  
他的动作极其粗暴，虽然他的手指真的很好看，也掩盖不了他的急迫。我有一些看呆了，赶忙反应过来，帮他把这碍事的四角布料拉下。本想架起他的腿，把内裤脱出来，哪想到他那只并不怎么大的手，拖住了我的后脑勺，狠狠地就往他的胯下按去。他秀气粉嫩却比一般人还要大一些的柱体，不真实地出现在我的眼前。而谁管内裤呢，就勾在他秀气的脚踝处，引诱人。  
我懂他的意思。  
迫不及待地将他的阴茎含进嘴里。  
我一直以为大明星会将自己的私处打理得很光裸，没想到，他那里的毛发却没有剃，不浓密，性感得狠。  
口腔瞬间被撑大，在我嘴里，又大了几分。味道呢，有男人独有的腥咸，竟然多了份奶油蛋糕的甜腻感觉。就像他整个人散发出来的天然香味一样，平时大家在练舞都是一身汗臭，他就像个神仙一样，奶奶甜甜的。  
还没等我思考，他就抓着我的头发，逼迫我一进一出的抽插。而且插入得特别用力，卡住我的喉咙。说实话，之前我并没有这样的经历，我是1，也来没有给0做过深喉，没想到这感觉还挺不赖，我感受到了他的热情，他的渴望，以及舌头舔过柱体时鼓起的青筋。他真的很兴奋，这是一个很好的纾解渠道。  
过了起初的不适，我会想起之前小0给我口交时的技巧，开始用牙齿和舌头取悦这根在我嘴里火热的东西。他被我玩得很爽，身体没有力气，也不再扯着我的头发抽插，反而是我，越来越掌握技巧，开始全心全意为他服务。  
他全数喷在我的喉咙里。  
火热的液体撒过我的喉腔，灼人，而我却全数吞下，仿佛这样，我就能完全得到他一般。  
我看见他看着我，可能嘴角还有些白色液体，然后他笑了，如同最为致命的罂粟花一般，笑了，眼眸闪亮亮的，在黑夜里闪着精光。  
我是着了他的道了。  
着急忙慌地脱裤子，我的下身感觉要爆炸了一般，就想把眼前这个人的笑容揉碎，让他只会不断高潮，不断尖叫。尴尬的是，我刚要把碍事的内裤脱掉，他也站了起来。  
脸上没了璀璨的笑容，清清冷冷的，就像平时舞蹈房里一样。  
“洗澡去了。”  
他根本不管我想说什么，站起来，修长的右腿抬了一抬，甩脱挂在右脚的红色内裤，腿间的巨物放松自若，一副刚刚发泄过的样子。他不管我的呆愣，径直去了浴室，只留给我一个消瘦的背影。  
“我……”

他在洗澡的十分钟，我的内心活动是丰富的。  
难道哥只是想找个人口交，爽完就结束了？  
我走还是不走？可是我下身硬到爆炸，好不容易有这样的机会，这么一走了之不是孙子是什么？  
又或者哥难道不是0号，他难道是想上我？可是这白瞎了他那张漂亮的不分性别的脸，以及敏感的要死的身体。  
我在走，还是冲进去，还是继续等待三个选择中来回纠结，一时半会儿竟不知道该怎么办。不想做个怂包，又不敢冲去进，在水流的冲击中把他干个半死，只好干着急，忍着下身的疼痛，等着。  
然后门被打开。  
他不着寸缕地出来，银色的发丝被水打湿了，卷曲而飞扬散乱。眼睛狭长半开，脸上没有什么表情，歪着头拿着一块大浴巾擦拭着头发。身体上还有没擦干净的水珠，从锁骨处，沿着胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线，一直流到他粉色的那根大屌上，像极了一件会动的艺术品。两只手在擦头的关系，腋下，手臂肌肉都看得一清二楚，色情而纯洁。  
我承认我特别爱看他腋下，就算腋毛也不放过。平时跳舞遇到抬手的动作，就会愣神。这是我可耻的癖好。  
这已经是不知道这一晚的第几次发呆，我再次看他漂亮的躯体发呆了，知道他叫醒了我，并解答了我刚才的纠结。  
“你怎么还在这里？不是让你去洗澡吗？”  
“哎？”我愣住了，所以他刚才的意思是让我也去冲个澡，然后继续……  
“脏死了。”他秀气高挺的鼻子皱了皱，露出满脸的不耐烦，“等你五分钟。”  
是啊，刚刚泳池里出来，也就简单的擦了个身，没有冲澡，仔细闻闻，身上还带着股清洁剂和汗臭夹杂的味道，不像他身上长久不变的奶油香味，难怪他会不喜欢。  
他有洁癖我也是知道的。但是不知道是头脑一热，还是压根没带脑子，他让我洗完澡继续，让我留下来，我就感恩戴德地把他包住了，下身的火热紧紧贴住了他的那坨，隔着一层内裤的布料，什么东西在叫嚣。  
我明显感觉到他身体一僵，在我嗅着他头发香味的那刻，然后我清醒了，放开了他。  
“我，我去冲澡。”我灰溜溜地离开身，去了另一间浴室，没想到他却跟了过来。  
“身上脏死了，害我白洗了。”  
这时我倒是没有头脑发昏，百分之百理解了他是什么意思，拉过他的手，一把抱了起来，他修长的两条白腿自然的从我的胯边分开，私处和我紧紧贴合。  
我是忍不住，可是大明星有洁癖没办法，我只好一手将洗脸台上的洗漱用品抹开，腾出空地，像抱小孩一样，把他抱坐在洗脸台上。  
“哥，等我一下，很快。”  
他就这么坐着，腿自然地大张者，不但能看到他又渐渐硬起来，变得艳红的阴茎，还能看到他藏在后面，同样颜色艳粉的小穴，隐隐约约地看不太清楚。两手自然垂下，放在腿间，没有一点要遮掩的意思。可他的表情呢，冷漠却又有些迷离，眯着眼，对着墙面发呆，又似乎对我还没洗澡这件事情不满而垂眸。  
虽然美色太过诱人，但我哪敢怠慢。将淋浴喷头取下，开到最大，胡乱地在自己身上洒了几下，抹上沐浴乳，又快速的冲掉。想了想有什么遗漏的，又取下喷头，对着就快要达到高潮的阴茎冲了好几遍，才拿起浴巾把自己擦干净。  
好吧我承认，因为硬得太久，冲洗的时候，我在他面前自慰地高潮了。但是，也因为他在，我又一次可耻地半勃了。天哪，这已经是我今晚的第二次发泄了。  
等我关上喷头，坐在洗脸台上的美人，双腿开得更大，左脚勾着我正在擦腹肌的浴巾，拉扯我过去。  
“快点。”  
“如你所愿。”其实我知道，听他的口气，我只不过是跟有温度的按摩棒而已，但我还是像条狗一样，大手从腋下抓住他肩膀的肌肉，亲吻他太过肉欲的嘴唇。  
这个吻比之前的吻还要激烈，几乎是牙齿和牙齿的碰撞。  
他被吻得有点窒息，身体很明显要从大理石做得平滑的洗手台面上滑下来，只好勾着我的脖颈，死命地攒着，仿佛我是他的救命稻草。  
我另一只手也没闲着，轻抚他身上薄薄的肌肉，一点一点地向下，挑逗起他再一次硬起来的性器。  
这次我到没有多做停留，这么做只是为了让他更加放松，不过他给我的感觉，比我想象中的要放松得多。两颗蛋在我手里被揉擦不久，便探向后面的小穴。  
很明显，这里提前做过润滑。  
穴口湿热，松软。我的手指刚刚接触上褶皱，它便好像要把我吸进去一般。  
我当然不会伤着他，很耐心地坐着润滑。先退出来，抹了洗手台上的乳液，再探入一指。  
亲吻被打断，他有些恼，像小野猫一样剜了我一眼。  
“快点。”  
“如你所愿。”  
我不再小心翼翼，将润滑的手指加大到两根，指腹探索起它湿滑的内部，甚至坏心地用指尖挠刮有些突起的内壁，然后满意地看到他抱我抱得更紧了，夹住我腰的双腿也夹得更紧了。  
事先做过扩张的后穴，依旧紧致，但是变得很好开拓，很快我就把扩张的手指变为了三根，然后模拟性交的方式，深深浅浅地抽插。而他的身体已经完全脱离了洗脸台，全靠两只手攒着我的脖颈，以及脱力的双腿拼命蜷缩着夹着我的腰。  
我依旧在吻他，就像陷入热恋部分你我的情侣，吻得天昏地暗，他口腔里的每一处我都品尝过，他也是。然后我结束了这个吻，把他放回台面上，嘴巴分离时，还拉出了长长的银丝，挂在她的嘴角，晶亮亮的，真让人不想结束这个吻。  
我把他的一条腿架在脖子上，满意地看到被我润滑好的后穴完全暴露在我的眼前。  
虽然前面的体毛，他没有剃掉，但是这里，还真是粉嫩嫩光秃秃得紧，大明星精贵的模样，本就应该如此。现在呢，变得深红，一开一合瑟缩着，邀请人进入。  
我作势就想捅进去，可还没得逞，性器就被他的手以夹烟的手势狠狠地夹住，不留情面的，力气很大的。  
“嘶……”我吃痛。难道我裤子都脱了，还不让我上了？  
“戴套。”  
要是别人，在我临阵拔枪的时候，突然和我说这句话，我早就萎了。可是面前的人是他。看着他那两根瘦白细长的手指，关节还泛着粉红，夹着我的硬挺，力气很大夹得我有些痛，甚至鬼头有点发紫，我还是硬生生地忍住了发脾气，或者说根本没有脾气。  
我把他的腿下来，再把他抱坐在洗脸台子上。  
“有套吗？”天地良心，我可没想到今天能艹到他，我怎么可能准备这玩意儿。  
“台子上就有。”  
果不其然，我在我抹开的一堆洗漱用品中，找到了一盒套子，还是带螺旋纹的。他在北京练舞的一个月，一直这个酒店。不知道是时常背着的，还是上次用完留下的。不管是哪一种，都让我有点妒火中烧。  
我拆了一个，赶紧给自己套上，没指望他帮忙，却看他已经躺下，整个背贴着冰凉的还沾着点水的大理石台面，把腿叉地更开了，嫣红的小洞一开一合，完全暴露在我眼前，看得出十分饥渴，等着我进入。  
“磨磨蹭蹭干什么呢，快点！”  
“哦……”  
他满含情欲的眼神，却很凶狠，像极了他做导师时候不近人情的模样。我火急火燎地一手捏住他柔软如同水蜜桃一般的屁股，提枪往跃跃欲试的小洞里塞了进去。  
里面很热。  
事先做了润滑，和手指扩张，进去的相对来说很顺利，我感觉到我的性器瞬间被滚烫的肠肉裹挟住的快感，差点没一机灵射出来。要是这么早就交代，我估计得在他这里判死刑。  
他的穴内很软，却又咬得紧，很有技巧地夹着我，一看就是老手。但是我怜香惜玉，他是我心中的女神，我怎敢弄疼他，所以只是浅浅地抽插，动作很缓慢，去发掘他的敏感点。  
“快点，你是废物吗？”可他似乎却不喜欢这样。  
哪个难得在这件事情上被骂废物，尤其是被自己欣赏的人骂废物，来的打击。我顿时红了眼，抓住他紧实的大腿往自己身上拉，狠狠地将自己的下身撞击身下人的肠壁。  
这个姿势相比于钢材，要深上许多，我明显感觉到刺激到了他的敏感点。所以我对着那小点凸起，发疯似的操弄了十几下。他的屁股撞击到的囊袋，被撞得发红，更像是一颗烂熟的水蜜桃，而因为被刺激到敏感点的关系，他的呻吟低低浅浅地从嘴边流泻出来。  
不高亢，也没说那些骚话，但是像猫儿一样，呜呜地，挠着我的心。  
“叫出来，哥，你的声音真好听，叫出来让我听听你有多骚。”我在他耳边低语。  
“闭……嘴……”显然被我艹干得已经没了刚才的气势，只能傲娇的如同猫女王一样，赏我了一个可爱的白眼。  
“我不闭嘴，爽不爽，哥，我艹得你爽不爽，你看你下面留了好多水。”我将他的手带到我们下体紧紧相连的地方，让他摸摸这一出黏腻，有他的肠液，前列腺液，润滑液和我的液体混杂在一起，然后满意地看到他脸更红了。  
“快点做，别废话。”  
很好，既然不肯叫，那我只能再加把劲了。我把他的腿架地更高了些，让我们的交合能更深入一些，如此来回又撞击了十几下。洗手台滑，没轻没重的，一不小心让他的肩膀撞击到了墙面瓷砖上。  
“疼……”  
他的眼睛里泛着些水汽，不知道是被艹爽了的春意还是疼的，可看到他肩膀上红红的印子，我就懊恼不已，我自己真的不是个东西，怎么能把把明星在这种地方艹翻。我一把抱起他，他还是有点委屈，可两条腿很老实地夹着我的腰，我们的下体仍紧紧相连。就这么抱着他，我找到了卧室。因为走路的关系，我的性器用一种极为深入地方式研磨着他的内壁，闷哼生更响了，我也胀得更大了。  
我把他放倒在床上，没望把枕头垫在他的腰间，然后开始了最后的耕耘和冲刺。因为是在床上，我放得更开，抽插地更加用力。而他呢，明显是爽到了，呻吟声逐渐大起来，头一般埋在床单里，光影重重，看不清他的表情。他一只手也抚摸上了自己的前面，翘得老高，一边被我艹一边抚弄着自己这根。那双好看的脚，紧紧勾着床单，仿佛极为克制着什么，却又像是最致命的诱惑。  
我想帮帮他。  
于是我的大手也抚慰上他的硬挺，包着他那双小手，一起抚弄起来。后面抽插的力道丝毫没有减弱，然后就感觉到手头一阵濡湿，他在我手里射了出来。  
我笑了，然后拿到嘴边舔了舔，不知道为什么，就连他射出来的这玩意儿，都有股奶香味，这精贵的人不知道是怎么养的。我把他抱起来，让他跨坐在我的身上。  
“尝尝自己的味道？”  
没想到，那嫣红的小舌，就从嘴边伸出来，在我的手指上一勾，舔去一片白浊，就连唇角都留了一点。肉欲的艳红色小嘴微张，白色的不明液体，真的怎么看怎么色情，他真的是只勾引人的妖精。  
“啧，难闻。”砸吧嘴的他，说不上不悦，因为很快又开始了呻吟，我可没停下。  
但我就奇怪了，这奶油味道，怎么就难闻了。“那就让你下面这张嘴尝尝我的味道。”  
他很配合，骑乘式的坐姿，甚至是他主动动了起来，我真的受不住，没几下就要射，赶紧抽了出来，拔下套子，全数射在了他光洁的腹肌上。  
显然这场持久的做爱我们都很尽兴，发呆地坐在床上片刻，我才回过神。  
“我抱你去洗澡。”我刚要站起来，就被他按住。  
“就这点本事？”  
然后那具温热的躯体又缠了上来，这一夜还很长……

第二天醒来的时候已经很迟了，听他的工作室的员工说，他已经飞往另一个城市参加商业活动了，留给我的，只剩下没有温度的床单，和一段绮丽的梦。  
怅然若失。

再次见到他，是下一场演唱会前的联排，已经是大半月之后了。  
他看我如同一个陌生人，或者是普通人，面无表情，竭力扣着细节。  
我知道他彩排结束，还回去练习室再练习一会儿，也就跟在他后面去了，等他练了两个小时，就坐在一旁一言不发。  
我想要一个解答。  
终于他练完了，想起身走人，也不知道看没看到我。对着他一身黑衣黑裤的背影，我鼓起勇气起身。  
“那天……我……”  
“偶尔和憨憨傻傻的笨蛋玩玩，也挺不错的。”他笑着说，语气里却听不出笑意，像是轻蔑，或者不屑。  
我没有在说什么，看着他离开，眼神暗了下去。  
我知道，可能这样的艳遇，不会再有第二次。


End file.
